Inuyasha's Feelings
by Evlwolf
Summary: What if Inuyasha told his feelings to someone? "You mean he has feelings?" Yep! "Who does he tell them to, Miroku?" Yep! "No really." I'm not joking! Read and Review! One-Shot!


**I began thinking "What if Inuyasha went to a therapist?", and started to develop that into a one-shot idea. Sure Miroku and Songo are no therapists by ANY standard, but they're the closest thing we got!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, you'd know it by now...**

* * *

**Bold: Author's Notes**

_Italics: Thought or emphasis_

Underline: Headings

* * *

Inuyasha's Feelings

"Hmph." Inuyasha sighed sadly, as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

"What is the matter, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, pulling out a sacred sutra.

"Nothin', Monk." Inuyasha said, as he slashed a demon in half.

"There must be something wrong, or else you wouldn't be acting like this. Is Kagome neglecting your _needs_?" The monk asked lecherously, throwing the sutras and taking down three demons.

"None of your business, pervert. Besides, that's hardly the half of it." Inuyasha sighed again, before picking up a demon corpse and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Oh so she _is_cutting you off! How sad. Songo used to do that..." Miroku remarked, looking for salvageable demon parts.

"Yeah, well that's not the only thing. She's been getting angry with me a lot, and going to the future more and more." Inuyasha explained.

"Did you do something?" Miroku questioned.

"Not anything I know. She doesn't seem mad at me for anything, she just seems disinterested with me altogether." Inuyasha looked down, sadly.

"You don't think she's going to leave you, do you?" Miroku asked curiously.

"You think she'd do that?!" Inuyasha had a horrified look on his face.

"I don't know. Maybe. Is there anything else?" Miroku shrugged.

"She's been eating weirder things, getting sick, and sleeping more. Even her scent has changed. She's sick _and_leaving me?" Inuyasha theorized.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Inuyasha. There is still hope for your marriage." _'but very little'_Miroku reassured Inuyasha.

"Don't give me that fake sympathy, Monk." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Let's ask Songo. She probably knows what's going on!" Miroku suggested.

"I told you this in secrecy... How do I get the feeling _everyone's _going to find out?" Inuyasha grumbled, throwing down the corpse

"Never mind that, Inuyasha. Let's ask Songo if she knows anything." Miroku said, opening the hut door.

"We brought back a demon corpse, Songo!" Miroku announced to Songo, entering the hut.

"Hi Miroku, Hi Inuyasha. Thanks." She greeted, handing a baby to Miroku.

"Songo, you wouldn't happen to know anything that's going on with Kagome, do you?" Miroku asked.

"No, why?" Songo lied.

"She's been acting really weird." Inuyasha admitted.

"Like how." Songo asked, already knowing the answer.

"She doesn't want to talk to me, or do _anything else _with me, she's been eating all this weird food-crap and getting sick from it, she's been really mad at me, and her scent has changed." Inuyasha listed.

"Well I don't know." She answered shortly.

"Songo, what are you not telling us?" Miroku asked Songo suspiciously.

"You should be able to figure this one out on your own. I'll only get in trouble if I tell you." Songo advised.

"You know? Please just tell me, she isn't going to leave me is she?" Inuyasha pleaded.

"No! Nothing like that!" Songo said quickly.

"Then what is it?"

"You honestly can't figure it out? You _both _have enough clues to know what is going on. Especially you Inuyasha with your nose." Songo shook her head.

"So this does have something to do with her scent... It seems to smell like there's another scent on her. Oh god she's cheating on me!" Inuyasha cried.

"You baka! She's pregnant!" Songo finally confessed.

"She's pregnant and cheating on you? How sad..." Miroku shook his head and sighed.

"Miroku, you're an idiot. She's not cheating on him. She's just pregnant." Songo looked at her husband _'Why did I marry him?'_

"So she's not leaving me then? Why didn't she tell me?" Inuyasha questioned.

"She didn't know how to." Songo told him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

Inuyasha ran out into the village where Kagome stood, holding a full backpack.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked.

"I couldn't figure out how to tell you this, but I'm pregnant." Kagome admitted, looking for his reaction.

"You are? Wow!" Inuyasha said, falsely surprised.

"Oh, and I'm leaving. Bye!" Kagome said, starting to walk off.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"I have to get some things at the store in my time. I'll be back in a couple hours." Kagome said plainly.

Inuyasha just stood there, twitching. He was relieved that she wasn't leaving him, but annoyed that she'd scared him like that.

The End

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review please!**


End file.
